Nawigatorzy
Nawigatorzy (homo navigo) są to ludzie-mutanci którzy posiadają gen nawigatorski, dający im zdolność do "wyczuwania" zmian Immaterum i nawigowania statków się w niej znajdujących. Potrzebują jednak punktu odniesienia którym jest Astronomican. To właśnie dzięki nim statki Imperium mogą podróżować po Osnowie bez narażenia się na niedogodności. Historia thumb|Nawigator oraz Adepci Mechanicus Przez wieki nawigatorzy prowadzili statki ludzi przez okropieństwa spaczni ku najodleglejszym gwiazdom bez ryzyka opętania, obłąkania lub śmierci, co dało im niezwykły prestiż i bogactwa. Współcześnie Domy Nawigatorów Navis Nobilite mają ogromne wpływy w Imperium, a każdy Nawigator marzy aby zostać Novatorem czyli głową danej rodziny i móc zarządzać rodzinnym majątkiem oraz wpływami. Początki istnienia Nawigatorów sięgają daleko w przeszłość ,co sprawia,że Imperialnym historykom trudno określić ich pochodzenie, jednak istnieją dwie teorie: #Nawigatorzy wyewoluowali naturalnie z Psioników i są następnym krokiem w ewolucji człowieka #Nawigatorzy zostali stworzeni przez ludzi aby umożliwić ludziom bezpieczniejsze podróże przez osnowę. W czasie Ery Walk Nawigatorzy stali się zagrożonym gatunkiem ze względu na swoje nadnaturalne zdolności. W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty cieszyli się szacunkiem samego Imperatora, który uważał ich za nieodłączną część jego projektu Imperialnej Osnowy oraz za ich unikalne zdolności uznał ich za nieodzowną część Ludzkości. Opis Navis Nobilites - organizacja znana również pod nazwą Domów Nawigatorów - jest instytucją służącą interesom ludzkości od czasów dalece poprzedzających powstanie Imperium. Rody Nawigatorów są w chwili obecnej najstarszą ludzką organizacją działającą nieprzerwanie do dnia dzisiejszego, zaś jej początki datuje się na okres Mrocznej Ery Technologii. W przeciągu 30,000 lat historii wszechświata pozycja Nawigatorów w ludzkiej społeczności ulegała licznym wahaniom, ale nigdy nie utracili oni całkowicie swej władzy i autorytetu. Navis Nobilites składa się z wielu Domów, zwanych też Rodzinami. Każdy dom, złożony z dużej liczby ludzi złączonych więzami krwi, stanowi zarazem ufortyfikowaną twierdzę, nad którą niepodzielną władzę sprawuje głowa Rodziny - Novator. Członkowie Rodzin Nawigatorów nie są ludźmi w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, lecz mutantami. Anomalia genetyczna występująca u nich wszystkich nie jest efektem naturalnej ewolucji, tylko rezultatem zaawansowanej bioinżynierii zastosowanej wobec pierwszych Nawigatorów w trakcie Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Przeprowadzone na nich eksperymenty stworzyły tzw. gen nawigatorski, który można przekazać potomstwu wyłącznie poprzez związek dwojga Nawigatorów (dzieci pochodzące z małżeństw mieszanych nie posiadają tego genu). Ten właśnie czynnik odpowiada za hermetyczną strukturę Rodzin Nawigatorów i ograniczanie ich kontaktów ze resztą ludzkiej społeczności. Fizjonomia Nawigatorów Genetyczna modyfikacja Nawigatorów miała tylko jeden cel: umożliwienie ludziom prowadzenia okrętów kosmicznych poprzez Osnowę - żaden inny człowiek ani urządzenie elektroniczne nie jest w stanie tego dokonać. Aktywując gen Nawigatorów ludzkość zdołała wyprzedzić znacznie inne rasy pretendujące do podboju galaktyki. Pozbawione Nawigatorów Imperium rozpadłoby się nieodwracalnie na tysiące małych mocarstw, kontrolujących przestrzeń w promieniu zaledwie kilku lat świetlnych i zmuszonych do podróży przez Osnowę opartych na krótkich niebezpiecznych skokach wymagających ustawicznych korekt kursu. Fizjonomia Nawigatorów jest odmienna od zwykłych śmiertelników. Cechą charakterystyczną tej nacji stanowi Trzecie Oko (zwane też Okiem Osnowy) usytuowane pośrodku czoła. Niemal wszyscy młodzi Nawigatorzy rozpoczynają swą karierę od zawodu pilota kosmicznego. W miarę upływu czasu nabierają wprawy w odczytywaniu odbicia Osnowy (z reguły trwa to około pięćdziesięciu lat lotów, jednakże Nawigatorzy żyją do 300-400 lat), zmieniają się również fizycznie. Białko i źrenica Trzeciego Oka stopniowo zanikają pozostawiając jednolicie czarną tęczówkę. Samo oko twardnieje, zaś powieki znikają tworząc pojedynczą obwódkę wokół narządu (dbający o dyskrecję Nawigatorzy, zwłaszcza ci pracujący w Wolnej Flocie, którzy stale narażeni są na szykany ze strony nie akceptującej psioników społeczności, noszą na czole opaski lub ochraniacze z syntetycznej skóry). Chociaż zdolność do postrzegania wielowymiarowości Osnowy jest talentem psionicznym, jego specyfika powoduje, iż Nawigatorzy nie potrafią władać zwykłymi mocami mentalnymi, a co za tym idzie, są narażeni na demoniczne opętanie w stopniu nie większym niż normalni, pozbawieni mocy psionicznej, ludzie. Inne charakterystyczne cechy fizyczne Nawigatorów to tendencja do smukłej budowy ciała, brak owłosienia, powiększone oczy (pozbawione też często źrenic), powiększone dłonie i stopy, jasna pigmentacja skóry. Rzadko zdarza się, by dany przedstawiciel Rodziny skupiał w sobie wszystkie te cechy, gdyż raczej nie występują one w licznych ze sobą połączeniach. Przez długo trwałe wystawianie swych organizmów na promieniowanie Empireum z czasem organizm Nawigatora może ulec wszelakiej maści mutacjom. Zdarza się iż starsi przedstawiciele Navis Nobilites posiadają dodatkowe stawy w swych kończynach, niektórzy wytwarzają skrzela, jeszcze inni tracą swój układ kostny i zmuszeni są do egzystencji w zbiornikach wypełnionych płynem owodniowym. Żaden Nawigator nie ustrzeże się zmian psychofizycznych swego organizmu, jednak w przypadku każdego osobnika będą one miały zupełnie inny charakter, niźli w przypadku swych współbraci. Struktura organizacyjna Rodzin Najpotężniejsi Nawigatorzy w każdej Rodzinie zwani są Spadkobiercami. Mianem tym określa się potencjalnych kandydatów do objęcia funkcji Paternovy, przywódcy wszystkich Navis Nobilite. Paternova może pochodzić z każdego Domu i każdej klasy społecznej w jego strukturze hierarchicznej. Spadkobiercy należą do najstarszych żyjących Nawigatorów, często uwikłanych pomiędzy sobą w zaciekłe walki o władzę i zdolnych posunąć się w celu usunięcia rywala do jego eliminacji fizycznej (co czasami pociągało za sobą wybuchy wendetty czy nawet otwarte konflikty pomiędzy Domami Nawigatorów). Adeptus Terra tolerują małe utarczki pomiędzy poszczególnymi Rodzinami, ale bratobójcze zatargi na dużą skalę są natychmiast pacyfikowane przez odpowiednie organizacje policyjne Imperium. Ponieważ niektórzy przywódcy Domów ukrywają przed opinią publiczną prowadzenie prywatnych vendett, zmuszeni są do balansowania na granicy prawa lub łamania go, a w ten sposób stają się podatni na zagrożenia zewnętrzne, w tym kolaborację z obcymi rasami i demoniczne pakty - należy jednak nadmienić, iż tego rodzaju przypadki należą do niezmiernej rzadkości (co więcej, Nawigatorzy pełniący służbę liniową w imperialnej marynarce wojennej słyną ze swego poświęcenia, które każe im popełnić samobójstwo w obliczu nieprzyjacielskiego abordażu mogącego zagrozić Nawigatorowi wzięciem w niewolę). Jeśli zatem zdarzają się zatargi zbrojne pomiędzy Rodzinami, do konfrontacji dochodzi z dala od Terry i czujnych oczu Wielkiej Rady. Ponieważ Imperium nie sprawuje praktycznej kontroli nad Navis Nobilite, członkowie Rodzin zamiast służby militarnej często wybierają pracę w organizacjach komercyjnych. Wielu wnika w struktury innych instytucji, piastując wysokie funkcje w departamentach Adeptus Terra, Kościele, Imperialnej Gwardii czy Inkwizycji. Bez względu na pełnione stanowisko to jednak służba we flocie jest spełnieniem oczekiwań większości członków Rodzin. Paternova Paternova jest niekwestionowanym przywódcą wszystkich Rodzin, a jego wiek może sięgnąć 1000 lat terrańskich. Kiedy umiera, wszyscy Spadkobiercy zaczynają zmieniać się w zauważalny sposób - ich organizmy rosną, a system immunologiczny pozwala funkcjonować mutantom przez ograniczony okres czasu w kosmicznej próżni, pod wodą lub w otoczeniu silnie skażonym toksycznie. Zwiększa się również poziom agresji kandydatów do objęcia schedy po Paternovie. Wszyscy chętni do zdobycia tego tytułu muszą o niego walczyć na śmierć i życie i tylko ten, który przetrwa do końca, staje się Paternovą. Paternova mieszka w Pałacu Nawigatorów na Terrze, w centrum terytorium znajdującego się pod jurysdykcją Navis Nobilite. Po objęciu tego stanowiska przywódca Rodzin już nigdy nie opuszcza Pałacu. Dotychczas pełniący w kompleksie służbę żołnierze, urzędnicy i słudzy zostają zastąpieni przez posiadających odpowiednie predyspozycje członków Rodu, z którego wywodzi się sam Paternova. Najważniejszym w tej świcie dygnitarzem jest Rzecznik Paternovy, piastujący stanowisko członka Wielkiej Rady Terry i zasiadający w Senatorum Imperialis. Rola samego Paternovy w życiu organizacji pozostaje tajemnicą, zaś sami Nawigatorzy twierdzą powściągliwie, iż pełni on funkcję duchowego ojca wszystkich Rodzin i zapewnia swym pobratymcom większą kontrolę nad ich talentem. Opinie te wydaje się potwierdzać pewne zjawisko zaobserwowane w okresach pomiędzy rządami kolejnych przywódców Rodzin - otóż w czasie tym wszyscy Nawigatorzy oprócz Spadkobierców wyraźnie tracą zdolność do prowadzenia okrętów przez Osnowę. Podróże wydłużają się, często też statki przepadają bez wieści, a młodsi Nawigatorzy nierzadko tracą nieodwracalnie swoje umiejętności. Tytuły Celestarcha/Novator '– Przywódca Rodu Navis Nobilitet, sprawuje władze absolutną nad swym domem, tytuł nie jest dziedziczny, najczęściej otrzymuje go najbardziej zasłużony lub utalentowany członek Rodu. '''Navigatrix '– Tym przydomkiem zwykle tytułuje się głównego Nawigatora, jeśli na okręcie kosmicznym pełni służbę więcej niż jeden przedstawiciel Navis Nobilites. Zdolności Nawigatorów Oprócz podstawowych zdolności nawigowania Nawigatorzy mają jeszcze szereg innych zdolności są nimi: *'''Wyciszenie - wykwalifikowany Nawigator jest wstanie uciszyć Burzę Spaczni oraz wysłać demony thumb|"Czarujący" Nawigatorz powrotem do otchłani. *'Przenikliwe Spojrzenie' - nawigator potrafi znaleźć drogę przez rozszalałą Burzę Spaczni. *'Psucie Ciała '- Tej umiejętności używają jedynie specjalnie wyszkoleni Nawigatorzy. Powoduje ona rozdarcie w rzeczywistości i natychmiastową mutację lub śmierć wszystkiego, co znajduje się w zasięgu, nie raniąc Nawigatora. *'Naruszenie Empireum' - Powoduje powstanie miniaturowej burzy Osnowy działającej na okręty próbujące wejść lub wyjść z osnowy. Służy głównie do zgubienia pościgu. *'Spowolnienie i uderzenie' - podróże przez immaterium tworzą zaburzenia czasu na pokładach okrętów. Poprzez lata Nawigatorzy wykształcili zdolność manipulowania tymi anomaliami do swoich celów. Umiejętność ta działa w rzeczywistości dając Nawigatorowi znaczną przewagę nad wrogami. *'Piekielne oko' - Nawigatorzy o trzech oczach potrafią wszczepić wrogom wizję największych koszmarów spaczni, niszcząc tym jego psychikę. *'Spojrzenie Otchłani' - Nawigator potrafi "strzelać" precyzyjnymi ładunkami psionicznymi w cele. *'Zapowiedź '- pozwala Nawigatorowi podsłuchiwać na duże odległości. *'Powstrzymujące spojrzenie' - pozwala wykrywać innych psioników. *'Poświęcenie Duszy' - Nawigator może zostać dobrowolnie opętany przez byty osnowy i użyć demona aby zniszczył wrogów, niszcząc tym samym ciało nosiciela. *'Bierny obserwator' - pozwala Nawigatorowi na szybkie nauczenie się wielu rzeczy o osnowie, będąc jedynie w jej sąsiedztwie. Navis Nobilite thumb|Novator Nawigatorzy dzielą się na różne rodziny ze względu na poziom mutacji. Każdemu domowi przewodzi Novator, czyli najstarszy i najbardziej doświadczony członek danej Rodziny. Nawigatorzy ze wszystkich Domów rywalizują ze sobą o to, który zapewni największe bezpieczeństwo i jakość podróży. Istnieją następujące Rody: *Dom Władczy - Najstarszy istniejący i najpotężniejszy politycznie. *Dom Nomadyczny - Posiada największą liczbę siedzib rozsianych po galaktyce. *Dom odkrywców - Ten dom okrył się hańbą i musiał uciekać na granice Imperium. Tam na krańcach Astronomican'u rozwijają swoje zdolności i wiedzę na temat osnowy. * Dom Buntowniczy - Ten dom odciął się od tradycji swoich przodków. * Dom Renegatów - Rody Renegatów to te które wypowiedziały posłuszeństwo Imperium, przeszył na stronę Chaosu lub zerwały przyjazne stosunki z resztą Ludzkości. Znani Nawigatorzy Dom Belisarius * Adrian Belisarius – Poprzedni Novator Rodu Belisarius, zamordowany na zlecenie konkurencyjnego Rodu . Ojciec Gabrieli Belisarius.' ' * Gabriela Bellisarius '''– Przyjaciółka Wilczego Lorda Ragnara Czarnogrzywego, córka Adriana Belisarius’a zamordowanego poprzedniego Celestarchy Rodu Belisarius. * '''Jubal Belisarius – Współtwórca tzw.' „Paktu z Anwyn”(101M31'), porozumienia pomiędzy Rodem Belisarius a Eldarami ze Światostatku Ulthwe o wzajemnej pomocy. W założeniu pakt miał zakładać, iż ilekroć któraś ze stron paktu będzie potrzebować wsparcia swych sojuszników, druga strona nie będzie miała prawa odmówić pomocy. Zarówno nawigatorzy Belisarius’zy jak i przedstawiciele Ulthwe, powołują się na Pakt tylko w chwili największej potrzeby. W ciągu minionych dziesięciu mileniów obie strony tylko kilkakrotnie odwoływały się o wsparcie do swych aliantów. Współpraca pomiędzy Xenos a Nawigatorami''' jest utrzymywana w ścisłym sekrecie, o istnieniu porozumienia wiedzą jedynie Rada Starszych Rodu oraz Novator Domu. * '''Juliana Belisarius – Obecny Novator Rodu Belisarius. * Shayara Belisarius – Główny Nawigator „Pięści Russ’a” okrętu Flagowego Wielkiej Kompanii Berek’a Gromowej Pieści, a następnie Ragnar’a Czarnogrzywego. * Simon Bellisarius '– Ostatni Przedstawiciel Domu Belisarius, który został wyznaczony do wypełnienia zobowiązań wobec związanych z „Paktem z Anwyn” Simon jest nawigatorem na okręcie Gwiazda Venam (ang. .Star of Venam) Rouge Trader’a, Janus’a Drake’a. * '''Skorpeus Belisarius '– Uzurpator próbujący przejąć tron Celestarchy Domu Belsiarius, prawdopodobnie odpowiedzialny również za śmierć Adriana Belisarius’a. ' Dom Neortallin * '''Sagitha Alons Neortallin' – Nawigator na pokładzie Krążownika Uderzeniowego „Kamiel” należącego do armady Legionu Niosących Słowo. Sagitha została poddana rytualnemu opętaniu przez demoniczną istotę, by lepiej służyć swym mocodawcom w czsie szturmu na Calth. Podczas jednej ze swych podróży ku Światu Kuźni Constanix II, Kamiel wpadł w zasadzkę zastawioną przez siły uderzeniowe Kruczej Gwardii, abordaż na pokładzie Kamiel’a poprowadził sam Lord Corax. Kamiel został odbity z rąk zdrajców, jego załoga eksterminowana z wyjątkiem Nawigator Neortallin która została uwolniona z opętania, jednak szkody jakie demon wyrządził w duszy i psychice Nawigatora były nieodwracalne. Saghita poprosiła Corax’a by ten skrócił jej męki, jednak za nim miało to nastąpić udręczony Nawigator postanowił pomóc Corax’owi w przeprowadzeniu ataku na Constantix II Dom Mervallion * Eurydice Mervallion '''– Nawigator “Panny'” (ang. Maiden) Jednostki handlowej Kartan’a Syne. Panna została zniszczona przez Astartes Chaosu z Legionu Władców Nocy, Eurydice została jako jedyna ocalona z pogromu załogi z uwagi na jej zdolności nawigatorskie. Znane Rody Navis Nobilites * ''Dom Belisarius '' * ''Dom Benetek '' * ''Dom Cassander '' * ''Dom Castana '' * ''Dom Di Cavagni '' * ''Dom Dimarco * Dom Ferraci '' * ''Dom Garnicus '' * ''Dom Grigoris '' * ''Dom Guidetti * Dom Helmsburg '' * ''Dom Heraclius '' * ''Dom Jenassis '' * ''Dom Jezzarae * Dom Keith '' * ''Dom Laestrygoni, * Dom Locarno '' * ''Dom McPherson '' * ''Dom Mervallion * Dom Neortallin * Dom Nomikos '' * ''Dom Nostromo '' * ''Dom Ptolemy '' * ''Dom True '' * ''Dom Ottavi '' * ''Dom Sedicae * Dom van Tol '' * ''Dom Zaragoza '' * ''Dom Zemlya Ciekawostki * Spojrzenie Oka Nawigatora potrafi zadać okrutną śmierć, gdyż według Nawigatorów dusza ofiary zostaje wówczas wyrwana z jego ciała i rzucona na pastwę bytu zamieszkujących Immaterium. * Nawigatorzy są psionikami, jednak nie są narażeni na demoniczne opętanie, nie bardziej niźli zwykli pozbawieni daru psionicznego ludzie. * Zdarza się iż Nawigator jest obdarzony darem prekognicji, jak niektórzy psionicy czy Kronikarze Astartes. Dzięki tej umiejętności, Nawigator jest wstanie odczytywać przyszłe wydarzenia a co za tym idzie bezpieczniej przeprowadzać statek poprzez Immaterium. * Enklawa Nawigatorów na Terze znajduje się na pojedynczej odosobnionej od reszty Arkologii i Metropoli-Kopców, wyspie. Źródła * Citadel Journal 18, "Navigators: The Return of the Imperial Navigator," pp. 26-33 * Corax: Soulforge(Krótka nowela) Gav Thorpe * Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook (RPG), pg. 255 * Dark Heresy: Disciples of the Dark Gods (RPG), pp. 172-173 * Dark Heresy: The Inquisitor's Handbook (RPG), pg. 168 * Imperial Armour - The Horus Heresy Betrayal - Book One, pg. 16 * Rogue Trader: Core Rulebook (RPG), pp. 60-63, 72, 78, 81-82, 85, 156, 174-186 * Rogue Trader: Battlefleet Koronus (RPG), pp. 42, 45, 49-50, 71, 95 * Rogue Trader: Edge of the Abyss (RPG), pp. 80, 111 * Rogue Trader: The Navis Primer (RPG), pp. 6-108 * The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions, pp. 9, 38, 41, 94, 272 * Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War, Part One, pg. 36 * Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader ''(1st Edition), pp. 150-151 * ''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook (6th Edition), pp. 139, 141, 146, 167-168, 171, 197, 232, 402-405 * White Dwarf 140 (UK), "Space Fleet: Navis Nobilite," by Jervis Johnson, Andy Jones, Simon Forrest and Rick Priestley, pp. 46-75 * Galaxy in Flames (Novel) by Ben Counter * Wolfblade (Novel) by William King * Blood Reaver (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden, pg. 107 * Szary Łowca(Nowela) William King * Farseer(Nowela) Wiliam King Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna Kategoria:Podludzie i mutanty Kategoria:Psionika